Component mounters are equipped with multiple tape type feeders such as those disclosed in patent literature 1 and bulk type feeders such as those disclosed in patent literature 2. Each of the multiple feeders is linked to the component type of the electronic component loaded on the feeder, and management is performed by a management device such as a host computer. The management device, for example, when mounting processing is being performed by the component mounter, guides an operator about which component mounter to attach a feeder to and to perform electronic component replenishment. Note that, a management device, in a case in which the component type of the electronic components loaded on a feeder is changed, updates management information linking the feeder to the component type based on information entered by an operator.